What True Love Feels Like
by ThoseFeelsFromShips
Summary: "And he knows that everything will not be fine, because she is betrothed and has been since she was an infant, to a Lestrange. They are already bonded, and they can't change that. But they also can't change the fact that they love each other." Sirius&Bellatrix. Slightly AU. one-shot.


**_Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this._**

**_X_**

**_A/N: This is slightly AU because of the ages, since in canon there is an eight year age difference between them. So that's it for the AU. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It is nine in the morning and awfully quiet in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The only light that is being projected in the many rooms is coming from the open shades, and is making every little nook look even darker and somewhat more evil.

Sirius Black has woken up, wrapped in the sheet that covers both him and his cousin. Bellatrix, his love, is still fast asleep, snuggled up against his bare chest, in his t-shirt. Her black curls are even messier than they usually are, tangled but still beautiful as they splay across the length of her pillow.

He feels comforted that she is here. He listens to her rhythmical breathing, her eyes relaxed and not dark, and the way she seems to twitch whenever something doesn't go right in her dream.

Typical Bella.

Their affair has been going ever since they were in fifth year. Yes, it seemed wrong at first- they were first cousins, after all. And yet they were hopelessly in love with each other, sharing little kisses when they were alone and taking each other to lavish parties held by their parents or other pure-bloods.

If someone were to find out, however, Sirius knew he could simply tell them it was to carry the family name.

If his friends were to find out…

Hell, he wouldn't even have any friends if they found out what he was doing.

He shivers at the thought, physically, of course, and it shakes the bed rather roughly. He's afraid he will disturb her, which he doesn't want to, but it's too late. She slowly begins to stir, mumbling something under her breath.

Mother won't approve.

Of course her mother wouldn't approve. But his mother would be glad to marry the two off. His parents are second cousins, after all, and when it comes down to it, does relation really matter?

She laces her fingers in between his, and he whispers everything will be fine.

And he knows that everything will not be fine, because she is betrothed and has been since she was an infant, to a Lestrange. They are already bonded, and they can't change that.

But they also can't change the fact that they love each other.

She whispers back that she never wants to leave his side, she never wants to let go and she wants to tell her parents, she wants to try to convince them of their love but doesn't want to ruin their relationship.

They could always try to, he once more whispers back, because maybe, just maybe, they can get her parents-at least, her mother- to approve. They are family, after all, and the closer you are to a family, the more money you will get and the more ties you will have.

The more pure you will be.

And then there is silence between them, for a few seconds, before he firmly plants his lips on her cheek, and she is suddenly awake and grabs the sides of his face, locking her naturally blood red lips onto his, and he is kissing her back with more passion than he ever has, and soon they are breathless from the long snogging session, and they unwillingly tear away from each other.

Sirius looks into her dark eyes, so very different from his own striking grey eyes, and smiles as he sits up above her.

He says I love you with such powerful emotion.

And she says she loves him too, and she never wants to leave his side. She wants to be there for him, love him so, and never wants to leave. She wants to live in the moment, right there, with him.

And so they do.

They talk, about the little things, the major things, and throughout this, he just knows that this is what the both of them have always longed for.

This is what true love feels like.

* * *

_**A/N: Gasp, three stories within a twenty-four hour time span? Well then...**_

_**Anyways, written for the Lightning Fast Comp on HPFC Forum. :)**_

_**Also written for my friend for her birthday, because she rocks and requested a Sirius&Bellatrix fic. c:**_

_**UPDATE: I've rewritten this because I wasn't too happy with how the characters appeared to be. **_


End file.
